Loucura
by Layla-angel
Summary: Um sentimento forte, quase inacreditável surge..."é uma loucura" assim o classificam, talvez seja. Vingança, guerra, dor, morte. amor..explosões de sensações
1. Chapter 1

**Essa história se passa em tempo de paz, Saori e Seiya finalmente assumem seu amor, no mesmo momento que um outro sentimento forte, quase inacreditável surge...Loucura é o que o traduz...maravilhosa loucura.**

A música que vinha do salão de festa era tranqüila, suave, romântica, mas para ela parecia triste. Caminhava pelo gramado vasto, olhar perdido dentro de si mesma. Afastou-se o quanto pode de onde acontecia a comemoração. Perguntava-se o porquê de ter vindo, foi então que constatou. "Não deixariam pensar que ela estivesse sofrendo", era orgulhosa demais.

Aproximou-se de um banco em frente a um espetacular canteiro com flores de cores diversas. Retirou uma pequena flor amarela, suavemente sorveu o aroma, esticou os braços no encosto do banco e jogou a cabeça para trás. Olhou a imensidão escura, ornamentada por milhões de pontos brilhantes.

_- A noite está linda, acho que os deuses resolveram abençoar este momento._

_- É realmente a noite está muito agradável, dá vontade de ficar observando._

A garota assustada baixou os olhos e então se deparou com um rosto conhecido. O rapaz elegantemente vestido em um terno preto ostentava um sorriso que para Shina parecia tão amigável, era como de uma criança.

- _Ela está sim._

_- Eu posso me sentar com você?_

_- Pode sim._

Ela se esquivou mais para a ponta do banco e pôs a mão no assento ao seu lado indicando onde ele deveria sentar-se. O rapaz tomou a posição indicada, então olhou também para as estrelas.

- _É difícil para você, não é?- _**Ele falou tão naturalmente que a deixou confusa**_._

Percebendo a inquietude dela ele voltou a falar calmamente.

- _Vê-los juntos, Seiya e Saori comemorando o noivado._

_- Bem, acho que todos já sabíamos que isso iria acontecer_**.- Shina proferiu num sorriso forçado.**

_- É sabíamos, mas nem por isso deixa de ser doloroso._

_- Na verdade não sei ao certo qual o sentimento que tenho, hoje. Estou feliz por eles, afinal, se tem alguém que merece ser feliz são aqueles dois._

_- Você também merece, Shina._

Shina apenas respirou fundo, talvez, isso não fosse para ela. Imaginava que histórias de amor como a vivida por Seiya e Saori não fariam parte de sua vida.

_- Sabe Shina nós podemos perfeitamente ficar a festa toda aqui. Podemos passar a noite aqui, mas com certeza estaremos perdendo momentos hilariantes. Sabe como é quando Saori resolve reunir todos do santuário e da fundação? Sempre da à maior confusão, além do mais estão sentindo sua falta lá dentro._

_- Isso eu duvido._

_- Como duvida? Eu sou prova disso._

Shina riu. Era óbvio que a intenção dele era reanimá-la.

_- Não sei._

_- Vamos, me acompanha?_ – **ele levanta e estende a mão para ela.**

Ela riu novamente, e mesmo não achando que se divertiria estendeu a mão para ele e resolveu ir.

_- Tudo bem, mas seu castigo será me fazer companhia por toda a noite._

_- Castigo? Você não conhece mesmo os homens. Eu ser visto a noite toda ao lado de uma das mais belas mulheres deste lugar. Poxa! Quero ser castigado com mais freqüência._

Eles já estavam na porta do salão de festa, quando ela se virou para ele com um semblante espantado e sorridente.

- Mas, o que é isso garoto?

Novamente ele mostrou aquele sorriso meio inocente, mas desta vez Shina observou uma ponta de malícia. Ele sempre chamou a atenção das garotas, é muito bonito, mas nesse momento a moça de olhos esmeraldas entendeu que o que era mais atrativo não era sua aparência, mas com certeza sua essência. Ele a acalmava e mesmo sem tentar a fazia rir.

_- Shun, onde estava? Venha, preciso de sua ajuda. O Jabu está bêbado e fazendo um monte de merda._ **O rapaz loiro parou olhando para Shina. – **_Ops!!me desculpe Shina._

_- Sem problemas.- _**Ela sorriu**

_- Hyoga, mas porque eu? Por que não cuidaram dessa maluquice do unicórnio_**?- Perguntou intrigado.**

- _Não, Shun. Não quero que cuide do Jabu. Isso já estamos fazendo._

_- Então o que? – _**Perguntou confuso.**

_**-**__ É__justamente esse o problema. O Ikki é quem está cuidando dele. Quero que evite que ele o mate ._

_- Tá brincando._

_- Não tô não. Ele está lá fora._

_- Vamos!_

Shun segurou na mão de Shina, que estava achando tudo uma loucura. E saíram apressadamente atrás de Hyoga. Chegaram ao jardim, na parte da frente da casa, onde havia uma fonte. A cena era cômica. Shiryu segurava Ikki, enquanto este mantinha a cabeça do cavaleiro de unicórnio dentro da água.

_- Pare com isso Ikki. Você vai matá-lo – _**O Chinês exasperava-se.**

_- Então farei um bem para humanidade. _

_- Ikki pare com isso. Ele só fez uma besteira. – _**Shiryu consegue fazê-lo tirar as mãos do pescoço do Jabu. E então o tira de dentro da água.**

_- Seu maluco. Você ia me matar. Você sempre foi um maldito assassino mesmo- _**Jabu berrava, sentado no chão e tentando recuperar o fôlego.**

_- Droga! – _**Shun disse e se lançou ao irmão para segurá-lo. Sabia muito bem qual seria a reação dele.**

**- **_Eu vou ensinar a essa pirralho._

Nessa altura Ikki já estava sendo segurado por Shun e Hyoga.

- Por favor Ikki, quer parar ele está bêbado nem sabe o que está falando. – **Shun tentava convencer o irmão a não reagir.**

_- Você não tem idéia das coisas que ele falou para a Saori e o Seiya._

Shina se aproximou devagar, ficou bem na frente do cavaleiro de fênix , pôs a mão em seu ombro e falou com um tom de voz calmo e olhar melancólico.

_- Ikki olhe para ele._

Todos observaram o rapaz caído ao chão, cabelos molhados, olhos muito vermelhos e corpo trêmulo.

_- Não sei o que ele disse, mas tenho certeza que o mais ferido por essas palavras foi ele mesmo. E o que quer agora é que o machuquem._

_- Tudo bem, mas acho melhor ele não ficar aqui.- _**Ikki se soltou e voltou para a festa.**

Shina abaixou-se próximo a Jabu o olhou por alguns instantes e depois voltou os olhos para Shun que estava em pé. O cavaleiro de Andrômeda apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Vamos cuidar dele – **Shun falou olhando para Shiryu e Hyoga.**

Os dois consentiram e antes de voltarem á festa Hyoga pôs a mão no ombro do jovem rapaz.

_-Vamos!! – _

Shun se abaixou e pegou o rapaz embriagado pelos ombros, pôs um dos braços dele por cima de seu ombro. Shina ajudou a sustentá-lo.

_- Shun, nós o levaremos para onde?_

_- Para a casa dele. Fica no píer._

Chegaram ao estacionamento.

_- Shina, por favor pegue a chave do carro no meu bolso._

_- Sim __**– ela procura no bolso do blazer**__ – não estou encontrando._

_- Não. Como não?_

_- Espere. _

Ela procura no bolso da calça e depois levanta a chave com um sorriso e fica girando.

_- Achei._

Ele apenas sorri do jeito maroto da amazona. Shina abre a porta detrás do carro e ajuda a pôr Jabu. Para isso ela vai para o outro lado do carro e começa a segurá-lo pelos ombros, afinal ele estava semi-consciente.

No caminho eles ficam a maior parte do tempo em silencio, ela olha para o rapaz ao seu lado que parece estar concentrado no tráfego. Shun de repente quebra o silêncio, fazendo-a se constranger e desviar o olhar.

_- Por que fez questão de ajudá-lo?_

_- como assim, ele precisa, não?_

_- Sim precisa, mas não pude deixar de pensar que se vê refletida nele._

_- Hã...eu..eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas – _**Shina tinha as mãos pousadas sobre o colo as fechou amassando violentamente o vestido.**

_- Desculpe. Eu não queria ofendê-la._

_- Tudo bem, talvez há algum tempo atrás eu me encontrasse tão perdida quanto ele. _**– ela sorriu**_ – Mas lido muito melhor com isso._

Shun sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça.

_- Chegamos_ – **parou o carro**.

Ao descer do carro Shina sentiu o vento forte e o barulho do mar. Os cabelos balançavam muito e o vestido um pouco abaixo dos joelhos os acompanhava.

Shun depois de abrir a porta detrás do carro, puxou Jabu para fora e pegou no bolso da camisa um chaveiro com várias chaves as jogou para Shina.

_- Abra à porta a chave é uma dessas aqui._

Ela subiu os degraus e passando pela pequena varanda foi à porta logo na primeira tentativa a porta se abriu. Shun já havia conseguido subir carregando o outro rapaz.

Entraram e o puseram no sofá.

_- E agora o que fazemos?- _**Ela olhava para Shun.**

Ele observou Jabu, que murmurava palavras desconectas.

_- É, eu não gostaria, mas acho que precisarei dar um banho nele. Depois acho que ele irá dormir._

_- Eu o ajudo._

_- Vamos levá-lo para o banheiro._

Ao entrarem no banheiro ajudaram-no a sentar-se no sanitário. Neste momento o rapaz já se encontrava um pouco mais consciente. Reclamava muito e pedia que os dois o deixassem.

_- Fique quieto Jabu – _**Shun desviou os olhos para Shina**_ – encontre algumas roupas limpas, enquanto eu o ajudo a tomar banho._

_- Tem certeza, que vai conseguir sozinho._

_- Sim, pode deixar._

Ela fez como ele havia pedido. Saiu e foi até o quarto abriu algumas gavetas e encontro roupas limpas. Parou ao ver algumas fotos jogadas sobre o travesseiro, sentou-se na cama e as pegou na mão, eram de Saori, algumas estavam rasgadas, demonstrando que ele havia recortado para retirar alguém da imagem. Ela pára de observar ao ouvir barulhos, então deposita as fotos em cima do criado mudo e se dirige a porta do banheiro. Encosta a mão á porta e ouve.

_- Fique quieto...Droga._

_- Shun, está tudo certo?_ – **ela pergunta.**

A porta se abre revelando um Shun meio molhado e com o rosto com espuma.

_- Está._

_- Hum – _**ela segura o riso.**

_- Isso não tem graça._

_- Está dizendo isso porque não está vendo seu rosto._

Sem responder nada ele pega as roupas que Shina trazia na mão e volta-se para dentro do banheiro, logo depois abre totalmente a porta e sai segurando um Jabu com olhos muito abertos.

_- Oi Shina, meu amor, o que está fazendo aqui? Também veio para comemorar o noivado da princesinha?._

_- Está bom, chega Jabu, está na hora de você dormir, já fez besteira demais para um dia só._

_- Dormir? Mas nem começou a diversão. Eu tenho que comemorar, acho que vou comemorar com ela – _**apontava para Shina**_. - Nós temos muita coisa para comemorar. Não é mesmo minha linda._

_- Deite-se aí – _**O rapaz de olhos verdes o joga na cama.**

_- Não posso dormir, hoje...é...é..._

Ele simplesmente adormece sem terminar a frase. Shina olha intrigada para o rapaz de pé em frente à cama.

_- Mas como? Isso é muito estranho._

_- Em se tratando do Jabu não há nada estranho._

_- É, mas acho que ele não está muito bem. – _**ela pega as fotos e mostra para ele.**

**- **_Por que tem de ser assim?_

_- A vida é assim. Mas tudo termina bem se não está bem é porque não terminou ainda. – _**volta a depositar as fotos no criado mudo. – **E então agora voltaremos?

_- Sim, só preciso me secar um pouco._

Ele volta ao banheiro pega uma toalha e começa a secar o rosto. Shina escora no batente da porta e o observa, ele é de uma beleza diferente, tem a pele branca e tão delicada o cabelo preso em um rabo deixou seus traços ainda mais evidentes. Shun retira o blazer encharcado e fica apenas com a camisa branca e a gravata.

_- Você deveria ter tirado o blazer e a camisa antes de ajudar o Jabu a tomar banho._

Ainda secando o rosto com a toalha ele se vira para encará-la.

_- Se quer me ver sem camisa pode parar de arrumar desculpa. É só pedir._

_- O que? A seu..._

_- É brincadeira_ – **falou rindo** – _Vamos?_

_- Vamos._

Ao saírem da casa, enquanto Shun fechava a porta ela seguiu até a grade que rodeava a pequena varando, cerrou os olhos e ficou sentido a brisa fresca do mar e ouvindo o sussurro entorpecente. Shun se virou, aproximou-se, mas não teve coragem de desperta-la de pensamentos que pareciam tão bons. Ela abriu os olhos.

_- Você já fechou. Desculpe a "viagem", mas gosto muito do mar._

_- Não quer caminhar pela praia?- _**Perguntou ao lado dela, mas sem fitá-la**_. – Ou será que prefere voltar rápido para a festa, apesar de que agora já deve estar terminando._

_- Não. Não quero voltar. Vamos caminhar._

_- Então. – _**ele estendeu a mão para ela que apenas sorriu.**

Andavam calmamente pela praia. Ela havia retirado as sandálias de salto e ele os sapatos.

_- É lindo. Mesmo a noite o mar é maravilhoso._

_- Para mim é o barulho que mais me atrai, é calmante_.

Em um determinado ponto eles pararam e se sentaram de frente para o mar.

_- Shina, posso te fazer uma pergunta?_

_- Sim, é claro_ – **ela respondeu temerosa.**

_- Se quiser não responda, tá._

_- Está bem._

_- Você ainda ama o Seiya?_

_- Não sei. Às vezes, acho que sim e outras que não._

_- Mas lhe incomoda o fato de ele estar noivando hoje com a Saori?_

_- Mentiria se dissesse que não sinto algo estranho, mas não sinto raiva deles... Nossa estou em uma entrevista?.- _**a garota se jogou para trás, deitando na areia com os braços estendidos para o alto.**

_- Desculpe-me – _**deitou também**

_- Tudo bem, mas sem mais perguntas ou vou deixá-lo aqui e voltar de carro sozinha.- _**O tom de voz era maroto**

_- Você não pode fazer isso._

_- E por que não?_

_- Você me castigou, não lembra?_

_- Hã._

_- É, eu devo fazer-lhe companhia até o fim da noite._

_- Isso mesmo_. – **ela sorriu**.- _Mas acho que não imaginou que terminaríamos a noite aqui, não é?_

_- A noite ainda não terminou e eu costumo cumprir certinhas as ordens que recebo._

_- Então vai ter que esperar o amanhecer. É como uma maldição. Só se livrará da bruxa má ao amanhecer do primeiro domingo de Setembro _**– ela entoava a voz para parecer com a de um filme de terror.**

_Ele virou o rosto para olhá-la. Ostentava um leve sorriso._

_- Não é maldição é uma benção._

Shina também virou a cabeça de tal forma que eles ficaram com as faces muito próximas. Ela observava atentamente os olhos tão verdes a pele branca um pouco avermelhada, talvez fosse o frio. A garota viu como em câmera lenta quando ele levantou um pouco o corpo, apenas o suficiente para olhá-la de cima. Sentiu a mão dele tocar seu rosto e num impulso fechou os olhos. O toque era macio, delicado, sentiu os dedos pousarem sobre seus lábios.

Shun estava estarrecido com a visão. Ela havia fechado os olhos e parecia gostar das caricias, tentando gravar os lindos traços da jovem. Parou, mas ficou a observá-la lentamente abrir os olhos.

Eles se olharam por alguns segundos, mas nada disseram a respiração de ambos havia se descompassado. Podiam sentir os batimentos se acelerarem. E a mente era uma terrível confusão.

Shun foi aproximando o rosto. Fecharam os olhos lentamente. Quando os lábios se tocaram um tremor passou pelo corpo da jovem a fazendo levantar um pouco a coluna. As mãos um pouco trêmulas dele procuraram a cintura de Shina. Aprofundaram o beijo, enquanto ela sentia o peso do corpo do rapaz sobre o seu. A sensação era maravilhosa.

Ele retirou os lábios dos dela, mas continuou a olhá-la sustentando o peso do corpo sobre um dos antebraços. Shina não desviou o olhar, mas ao mesmo tempo passou uma das mãos por baixo da camisa dele acariciando-lhe o tórax, o sentiu estremecer e fechar os olhos em um reflexo, então retirou a mão e com as duas começou a desabotoar a camisa. Ao conseguir tocou-lhe novamente o peito nu e puxou a gravata que ainda não havia sido retirada fazendo-a beijar novamente.

Talvez tudo fosse uma terrível loucura, um erro, mas não havia como parar o desejo crescia, tomava conta anuviava-se qualquer resquício de sensatez.

Shina pegou uma das mãos do rapaz e a fez deslizar pela sua cintura e coxa e depois subir por baixo de seu vestido. Ele sentiu sua mão tocar o tecido macio da langeri, deteve na cintura, sentindo a textura suave da pele.

Os corpos se procuravam ansiosos, nos pensamentos apenas a doce loucura do momento e nada mais. _Mais nada._ De repente ela o forçou interrompendo o beijo.

_- Espere Shun, não podemos. Não aqui._

_- Você iria comigo para outro lugar._

Esse era o momento de acabar com aquele erro. De não deixar tudo aquilo prosseguir. De não ter nada do que se arrepender no dia seguinte.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Shun a olhou profundamente nos olhos e tocou de leve seus lábios.

_- Venha_ – **ele levantou pegando sua camisa e sapatos em uma das mãos e com a outra segurava firme a mão dela.**

Andaram pouco até chegarem a uma casa muito parecida com a do Jabu.

_- Venha_ – ele disse já subindo as escadas

_- Mas onde estamos?_

_- Está é a antiga casa do Seiya. Quando ele foi morar na mansão eu pedi que ele não se desfizesse dela. Passo a maior parte do tempo aqui._

Ele abriu a porta. Ambos entraram. Shina embora estivesse ainda muito confusa parecia estar recuperando a lucidez, o momento havia passado e agora estava se perguntando que idiotice estava prestes a cometer.

Shun aproximou-se tocando de leve sua cintura e estreitando o espaço entre seus corpos.

_- Espere Shun, desculpa é que não podemos, isso seria um erro_ – **ela se vira ficando de costas.**

Ele morde o lábio inferior e passa a mão no rosto.

_- Tudo bem Shina, não se preocupe não quero forçar não quero pressionar_. – **ele toca em seus ombros a fazendo virar-se para encará-lo.**

Eles se olham por algum tempo até que Shun quebra novamente o silêncio.

_- Quer tomar alguma coisa? _

_- Um refrigerante. Você tem?_

_- Tenho. Embora não tome, o Ikki não vive sem._

_- Hábito saudável é?_

_- Eu tento._

Enquanto Shun foi a cozinha buscar ela andou um pouco no local. Era uma casa muito pequena. Quarto, cozinha, banheiro e varanda. Como não há sala de estar ela senta-se sobre a cama e observa um quadro sobre o pequeno criado mudo é uma foto dos cinco jovens e Saori, um pouco mais jovens. Shun volta com dois copos um de refrigerante e outro de suco de fruta.

_- Prontinho está aqui._ – **ele estende o copo para ela.**

_- Obrigada_ **– pegando** – _Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo_.

_- Desde o orfanato, mas não foi sempre fácil o convívio._

_- imagino. Mas garanto que você sempre foi pacificador, não é?_

_- Mais ou menos, talvez um tanto chorão fosse a palavra correta._

_Os dois riem. Ele pára e a observa._

_- Acho que devemos ir – _**Shina proferiu num tom de voz muito baixo.**

_- É devemos. O carro está a poucos metros daqui – _**levanta e pega o copo da mão dela.**

Ambos vão á porta Shun a abre e dá passagem para Shina, em seguida desliga as luzes e fecha a porta. Ao virar-se ele se surpreende com a atitude da moça que se lança sobre ele num beijo muito intenso. Quase instintivamente ele aperta a cintura fina da jovem contra seu corpo, sem afastar os lábios e meio desajeitado ele abre novamente a porta e então a segura nos braços. Leva-a até a cama e a deita delicadamente.

Deita ao seu lado. A olha por um segundo e depois volta a beijá-la. Ela passa as mãos pelos cabelos dele retirando a liga que os mantinham presos. Puxa a camisa para fora da calça e começa a desabotoá-la, Shun intensifica as caricias descendo para o pescoço da jovem, pára apenas para ajudá-la a retirar sua camisa e gravata.

Shina levanta os braços num pedido prontamente entendido por ele.

Totalmente desligados de tudo, do que seria no dia seguinte, da realidade lá fora eles se amaram da forma mais intensa e delicada que alguém é capaz.

Deveria acontecer. Eles não sabiam ao certo o porquê, mas fora mais forte, era impossível controlar. Os batimentos estavam no mesmo compasso acelerado. Os corpos pareciam em febre. Cada toque transmitia sensações quase irreais.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Shina despertou. Sentiu um braço sobre sua cintura e devagar foi relembrando da noite anterior, o coração falhou ao mesmo tempo em que um perfume amadeirado nublava seu pensamento. Ela tocou de leve o braço do rapaz e o retirou de sua cintura. Lentamente saiu da cama, juntou as roupas espalhadas pelo chão e as vestiu rapidamente. Parou um momento observando Shun que ainda dormia o semblante tranqüilo. Shina levou uma mão ao rosto dele retirando alguns fios compridos de cabelo, mas afastou-se rapidamente quando o sentiu mover-se. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer, então resolveu ir embora antes que ele acordasse, pensaria melhor em toda aquela loucura. Afinal, ela estava em um período muito delicado e não gostaria de fazer de tudo uma grande confusão. Jamais pensou que algo dessa natureza pudesse acontecer entre Shun e ela. Só poderia ser o clima da noite, as palavras doces e principalmente a carência emocional. Afinal amava Seiya.

Olhou mais uma vez o jovem adormecido e não pode evitar que um riso de satisfação lhe enfeitasse o rosto. Saiu e decidiu pegar um táxi para chegar ao hotel em que estava hospedada.

No hotel, procurou subir ao seu quarto o mais rápido possível ao mesmo passo que desejava que com um pouco de sorte Marin, que dividia o quarto com ela, estivesse dormindo ainda.

Abriu a porta com a maior delicadeza e com as sandálias em uma das mãos foi indo em direção ao banheiro.

_- Olá, não está querendo passar incógnita, está?_

_- Talvez fosse a idéia._

O semblante da ruiva era um misto de curiosidade e espanto.

- _Fiquei preocupada, Shina._

_- Marin, eu sei me cuidar. Que é isso?_

_- Tudo bem que é poderosa, mas nem sei o que pensei._

_- Está vendo que eu estou inteirinha._

_- Hum._.- **os olhos da amazona de águia percorreram todo o corpo de** **Shina.**

A atitude de Marin deixou Shina um tanto constrangida, como se estivesse nua, não entendeu a própria sensação, porém esforçou-se em esconder.

_- Não somente eu fiquei preocupada, mas o Milo passou a noite procurando por você._

_- O Milo. Mas o que o Milo tem com isso?_

_- Oras, Shina, ele e o Aioria eram os que estavam mais próximos. Eu não iria ficar aflita sozinha._

_- Sei. O fato de ser o Aioria não teve nada ver com isso!!_

_- Você é muito engraçada. Nos deixa malucos e ainda sai por cima._

_- Está certo. Depois eu me explico com o Milo. E agora pare de fazer essa cara de quem viu um ET. Já disse que estou ótima._

_- É isso eu estou vendo, mas agora me responda. Onde esteve a noite toda?_

_- Bem...eu precisei ajudar uma pessoa._

_- Ajudar? Quem?_

_- Er..er...já ouviu dizer que a gente não conta quando ajuda alguém._

_- O quê?_

_- É ...aquela história "que uma mão não deve saber quando a outra socorre alguém"._

_- Hãm..tá...tá bem, mas precisava ficar TODA a noite para "ajudar" esse alguém?_

_- É lógico...não está vendo a hora que eu cheguei. Além do mais eu sou crescidinha, você não é minha mãe, o Aioria não é meu pai..e o Milo não é meu DONO. Que é isso!!_

_- ô...calma..só estou perguntando por que me preocupei, ontem não deve ter sido fácil para você._

_- Eu sobrevivi...não se preocupe._

_- Tudo bem não está mais aqui quem falou._

_- Chega agora vou tomar um banho e deitar se já tiver acabado o interrogatório – _**Shina balança a cabeça e faz bico como uma criança.**

_- Fique a vontade, senhorita_** – Marin faz um reverencia exagerada – **eu vou sair com Aioria, devo chegar só à tarde lá pelas 15:00 horas.

A amazona de cobra virou-se para ela que estava em frente à porta e com um sorriso sarcástico apontou os dois dedos indicadores. Marin só deu um suspiro pesado e balançou a cabeça.

Shina seguiu para o banheiro. Ficou em frente ao espelho os pensamentos perdidos na noite anterior. Sentiu o peito queimar. Pôs uma mão sobre os lábios e disse baixo para si mesma.

_- O que foi isso?_

_**...SxS...SxS...SxS...SxS...SxS...SxS...**_

De repente Shun acordou.

_- Shina!_

Levantou e sentou-se na cama. Viu suas roupas no chão, mas não as dela. Vestiu apenas a calça e foi até a cozinha tinha esperança de que ela estivesse lá, mas logo confirmou o que suspeitava. Ela havia ido embora. Voltou ao quarto pegou sua camisa do chão e ao levantar os olhos os fixou em uma mancha vermelha no lençol.

_- Shina - _**murmurou **

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, enquanto colocava a camisa, deixou-a aberta tateou o criado mudo em busca das chaves do quarto enquanto calçava os sapatos. Saiu imediatamente pela porta. Fechou-a e foi em direção ao carro estacionado em alguns metros.

Já no caminho Shun tentava ordenar seus pensamentos, mas só conseguia sentir naquele momento seu coração batendo muito rápido. Cogitou ir direto para o hotel onde Shina estava hospedada, mas então percebeu que não sabia qual era. Iria para mansão com certeza Saori saberia.

Ao chegar deixou o carro ainda em frente à casa e entrou eram mais ou menos oito horas.

_- Shun!_

O rapaz que já se preparava para subir as escadas em direção ao quarto se assustou e virou-se viu o irmão encostado ao batente da porta que dava para a cozinha.

_- Ikki, me assustou._

_- Nossa por quê?_

_- Não, por nada, só estava distraído._

_- Sei..._

Antes que ele terminasse a frase a voz doce de Saori se fez presente.

_- Shun, estávamos esperando você. Que bom que chegou._

_- Esperando por mim ?_

_- Sim. Tenho uma surpresa boa._

O rosto de Shun era uma incógnita, mas de repente mudou para um misto de alegria, surpresa e confusão ao ver a silhueta que aparecia vinda do corredor.

_- Shun esperei muito para vê-lo._

_- June._

A jovem loira de uma beleza angelical se atirou nos braços do cavaleiro e foi recebida com um abraço forte e um beijo na face.

Ikki que assistia a cena sorriu malicioso enquanto Saori apenas olhou carinhosamente para Seiya.

_- Mas June por que não veio para o noivado?_

_- Desculpe Shun, acho que isso foi por minha culpa. Eu dei uma incumbência para June como Amazona e infelizmente isso a impossibilitou de chegar a tempo_. – **Saori falou demonstrando tristeza.**

_- Que é isso Athena, devo servi-la sempre_ – **June a tranqüilizou**.

_- Mas agora Shun ela vai ficar aqui por um longo tempo._ – **Saori olhou de forma calorosa para a amazona.**

_- Isso é bom June_ – **Shun segurava delicadamente as mãos róseas da jovem – **_Mas fiquei curioso por que afirma que ela vai ficar por muito tempo?_

_- Shun, preciso resolver com todos os rumos que irei dar ao santuário e também ao treinamento dos aspirantes a cavaleiros e amazonas, pois apesar de estarmos em paz, infelizmente, sei que isso não é algo imutável, começarei resolvendo tudo com as minhas mais confiáveis amazonas:_

_June; Marin e Shina._

Shina!! A menção do nome provocou uma mudança na feição de Shun.

_- Bem, e Marin e Shina estão aqui também, Saori?_

_- Infelizmente não. Você sabe que Shina não fica a vontade aqui. _**– Olhou de forma cúmplice para Seiya.**

Essas palavras incomodaram profundamente o cavaleiro de Andrômeda a ponto de ele comprimir violentamente as mandíbulas.

_- Mas espero com jeito mudar essa opinião dela, afinal elas ficaram aqui no Japão por um certo tempo e não seria confortável continuarem em um hotel__**.- **_**Saori voltou a falar calmamente**. – _Mas eu só vou falar com elas amanhã, hoje você pode aproveitar o domingo com June, vocês precisam de um tempo juntos._

Os olhos azuis da amazona brilharam enquanto uma brisa suave balançava os cumpridos cabelos que pareciam raios de sol.

_- Sim, isso é verdade Saori. Só preciso tomar um banho_ – **Shun falou em meio a um sorriso.**

_- Com certeza você precisa _**– Seiya não perdeu a oportunidade, estava intrigado com a figura do amigo. A camisa aberta deixando o peito nu à gravata nas mãos, uma coisa era certa Shun se preocupava muito com a aparência, dificilmente sairia assim. – **_onde esteve?_

_- Dormi naquela casa que você alugava no píer._

_- Hum..você gosta mesmo daquele lugar. Mas porque foi para lá?_

_- Oras porque, foi levar o unicórnio bebum – _**dessa vez foi Ikki implacável**_._

_- E como ele está Shun?. – _**Saori demonstrou-se preocupada**_._

_- Saori!! Esqueceu o que houve ontem – _**Seiya se aborreceu com a preocupação.**

_- Ele está bem. Neste momento o que deve atormentá-lo é a vergonha. Não o odeie Seiya foi difícil para ele.- _**Shun olhou para o amigo**

_- Assim como deve ter sido para Shina _**– June proferiu em tom baixo de complacência.**

_- Por quê? Ela não fez nada disso_. – **a voz do cavaleiro de Andrômeda saiu alta e com resquício de fúria.**

June se assustou e retirou a mão que ainda estava entre as do rapaz.

_- Isso é verdade, porém sabemos que nutre ou nutria um sentimento forte pelo Seiya e nem por isso falou aquele monte de besteiras. – _**Ikki foi novamente enfático.**

_**- **__É cada um tem uma maneira particular de sofrer, não devemos julgar o Jabú_ **– Saori se aproximou dando um leve beijo no noivo.**

_- Isso é verdade. Alguns choram, outros enchem a cara e falam um monte de merda e tem aqueles que preferem fingir que nada aconteceu e ainda os que se jogam nos braços de outras para afogar as mágoas, eu ficaria com a última alternativa. – _**Ikki dessa vez sorria.**

**Todos riram do comentário do cavaleiro de Fênix com exceção de Shun.**

_- Bem, então eu vou tomar um banho e logo volto. Tudo bem June?_

_- Sim eu o esperarei na biblioteca_.

_- Tudo bem_ – **ele a olhou nos olhos e observou sua face rosada.**

_**SxS...SxS...SxS...SxS...SxS...SxS...**_

Shun abriu a torneira e encostou os braços no azulejo do banheiro abaixou a cabeça e começou a tentar entender tudo que estava passando em sua mente, era incrível, na noite anterior tudo parecia tão claro, tão perfeito, tão verdadeiro, nunca quis mais alguma coisa, quanto quis que tudo acontecesse como aconteceu, mas agora que as coisas se dissipavam da magia que o envolveu naquele momento, estava confuso. É certo que nunca imaginou que aconteceria algo parecido entre Shina e ele. Todos no santuário sabiam que ela amava o Seiya. Será que como o irmão dissera ela estava afogando suas mágoas com ele.

_- Não. Não era possível ou sim._

Sem perceber fechou a mão e esmurrou não com a força de um cavaleiro, mas de tal maneira que pode observar um líquido vermelho escorrendo pelo piso branco do banheiro se diluindo com a água e depois sumindo pelo ralo, imediatamente lembrou-se da mancha no lençol. E o turbilhão de perguntas que assolavam sua mente se uniram a confusão em seu peito ritmados pelos altos batimentos de seu coração.

_- Não, com certeza não. Mas se ela estava tão fragilizada, eu posso ter me aproveitado desse momento? Ela pode estar muito arrependida agora. Droga...droga._

Shun passou as mãos pelos cabelos molhados. Desejava não sair daquele banho. Antes queria ver Shina rapidamente, mas agora seu coração parecia falhar só em dizer seu nome. De repente a imagem da jovem loira veio a sua mente, aqueles olhos profundamente azuis e a pele que se avermelhava no mais inocente toque das mãos dele.

_- June_ – **murmurou o nome e desligou o chuveiro.**

_**...SxS...SxS...SxS...SxS...**_

Shina retirou o lençol e levantou. Estava deitada há bastante tempo, porém não havia conseguido dormir. Sua mente não parava de projetar lembranças, imagens que vinham do nada e provocavam a sensação de uma revoada de borboletas em seu estômago.

Perguntava a si própria o porquê de ter acontecido tal coisa. Não entendia como pode ser tão fraca, se fechava os olhos e se concentrasse em sua respiração sentia novamente o perfume amadeirado e a imagem d e um sorriso meigo lhe assaltava a mente. Era tão real que sentia o coração falhar e quase abria os lábios para receber aquele beijo tão doce e tão intenso.

Ela foi até a janela.

_- O que está acontecendo? Saori vai querer nos ver, eu acho que não poderei ver Shun de novo _– **Passou as mãos pelos cabelos anelados** _– O que eu vou fazer? O que ele deve estar o pensando? E por que estou me preocupando com isso? Não acredito no que aconteceu. Como? Estou parecendo uma menina assustada. _

Ouviu a porta se abrir e vozes. Com certeza Marin e Aioria resolver ir até eles. Chegou e deu de cara com Marin; Aioria e Milo.

- _Shina, minha linda. Deixou-me preocupado, essa noite_. – **Milo aproximou-se.**

_- Me perdoe Milo, mas Marin é exagerada._

_- Não é nenhum exagero se preocupar com você._

_- Mas como pode ver estou ótima, não falta nenhum pedacinho._

_- Mas está sim diferente._

_- Como?_

_- Ainda mais bela. cada dia você fica mais bela, Shina._

_- Hã..Obrigada, Milo._

_- Será que não poderíamos sair hoje, afinal, amanhã vocês acredito que não terão tempo._

_- Não teremos?_

_- É devido a reunião com a Saori._

_- Temos uma reunião com a Saori, amanhã?_

_- É temos. Ela ligou bem cedo, mas como você não estava eu disse que sim por nós duas. Por que, tem compromisso? Talvez outra pessoa precisando de ajuda. _**– a última frase de Marin foi sarcástica.**

_- Não. Claro que pode ser amanhã sim._

_- E quanto a nós? – _**Milo voltou a insistir.**

_- Desculpe Milo, mas hoje eu não estou muito bem. _

_- O que houve?_

- _Acho que meu estômago._

_- Tudo bem, então. Eu espero._

Marin e Aioria se despediram com um sorriso. Os dois saíram e no corredor Aioria balançou a cabeça e disse:

_- Afinal, quando vai desistir Milo?_

_- Só quando a conseguir Aioria. Essa fera é difícil, mas eu sou teimoso._

Ambos riram.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Shun entrou devagar a biblioteca June estava em pé perto da estante de livros com um livro de capa marrom nas mãos

Shun entrou devagar a biblioteca June estava em pé perto da estante de livros com um livro de capa marrom nas mãos.

_- É muito bom esse livro._

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro de susto.

_- Me desculpe, mas estava dizendo que é um livro muito bom_ – **ele se aproxima sorrindo** – _apesar de ser muito triste. Já leu?_

_- Não. – _**ela desviou os olhos do jovem e os voltou para as letras douradas no livro **_– "O sofrimento do jovem Werther". É o título já indica que vai ser bem sofrido._

_- Mas mesmo assim é maravilhoso, você irá gostar._

_- você já percebeu, Shun? – _**enquanto falava ela se aproximou da janela, deixou seus lindos orbes azuis percorrerem as flores de cores variadas do imenso jardim.**

_- Percebi o que exatamente, June?_ – **encostou-se a estante e cruzou os braços, essa era uma atitude marcante de Ikki, talvez estivesse adquirindo muitos dos comportamentos do irmão.**

- _Que as histórias de amor são sempre marcadas por muito sofrimento._

_- Isso dá mais emoção à obra._

_- Não estou falando de livros – _**virou-se para ele .**

Shun aproximou-se a olhou por um longo tempo.

_- É, eu sei, a verdade é que nem sempre as coisas acontecem como gostaríamos. Principalmente para nós – _**ele segura as mão da jovem entre as suas.**

_- Mas, Shun, as coisas estão caminhando para normalidade. Não vê Seiya e Saori, quem diria que poderiam ficar juntos de verdade._

Shun solta as mãos de June e olha pela janela o horizonte.

_- Eu gostaria de dizer que isso é um bom sinal, mas infelizmente não é assim que sinto._

___- O que quer dizer com isso?_

_- Acha mesmo que os deuses tão orgulhosos nos deixaram em paz...Não me leve a mal June eu torço muito por Saori e Seiya, mas sinto que tudo isso nos levará a mais uma guerra, talvez, a pior. Não deixarão que ela ame abertamente um homem, enquanto estipulam que seu dever seria amar toda a humanidade igualmente. Temos que nos preparar para mais uma luta, infinitamente sangrenta. – _**Shun mantém os punhos cerrados sobre a mureta da janela. **

_- Não Shun, ela saberia de uma coisa dessas._

_- Não sei June se totalmente, mas talvez já tenha uma idéia. O porquê da presença das amazonas e dos cavaleiros de ouro, mesmo depois no noivado?...O que será dito a vocês na reunião de amanhã?_

_- Jamais ela deixaria a humanidade correr risco._

_- Ela tem seu lado humano - _**Shun virou-se seu semblante não estava nada parecido com a costumeira serenidade e amabilidade**_.- Ela não pode ser tão cobrada...será que não teria o direito de escolher o que seu coração pede uma vez apenas?_

June fica um pouco assustada, porém seu semblante muda ao ver a face de Shun ganhar novamente a feição calma, embora ela pudesse perceber um tom de preocupação.

- _Shun, há algo mais que o preocupa, além do que me falou?_

_- Não. Por quê?_

_- Me parece distante._

_- Me desculpe, mas não é nada. Vamos até o jardim?_

Horas se passaram em meio a lembranças e risos. Para Shun era bom estar com June, afinal, fora ela quem sempre o apoiou durante o treinamento na ilha de Andrômeda, a responsável junto com seu mestre por fazer aqueles dias penosos serem suportáveis. Uma vez ou outra seus olhos chocavam-se e olhá-la era como contemplar um mar dormente e terno. Mas algo havia mudado nele.

**...**

A noite foi conturbada para alguns jovens confusos. Shina levantou da cama foi até a janela e a abriu com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Um vento frio tocou seu rosto. A cidade iluminada parecia tão calma, seus olhos se perdiam nos milhares de pontos brilhantes, enquanto sua respiração se tornava difícil era uma sensação tão diferente...atormentadora.

Ao mesmo tempo Shun estava sentado à pequena mesa redonda que ficava no avarandado de seu quarto, olhava o céu. Pensava na amazona de cobra, aliás, pessoa que dominou seus pensamentos por todo o dia e que naquele momento se fazia ainda mais presente. Levantou e foi até a mureta da varanda, baixou os olhos sobre a grama verde do jardim, bem iluminada, espantou-se ao ver alguém andando àquela hora, seu instinto de protetor de Athena se aguçou, no entanto logo se desfez, pois reconheceu a bonita figura de June.

Pensou em ir ao seu encontro, mas depois decidiu não, afinal, esteve com ela praticamente o dia todo e se ela havia decidido passear àquela hora é porque precisa ficar só. A essa reflexão resolveu entrar e deitar-se.

June andava pelo jardim, sentia-se feliz, mas estranha também. Seu reencontro com Shun era tudo que há tempos desejava, como imaginara ele fora delicado, carinhoso, mas havia algo diferente que ela não soubera explicar. Saori havia dito que ele mudara um pouco depois da guerra contra Hades, a verdade que aquilo marcou o cavaleiro de Andrômeda mais que qualquer outro, no fundo parecia se sentir culpado, apesar de todos os amigos estarem bem, de terem suas vidas recuperadas por Athena. No fundo a sensação daqueles momentos não pôde e nunca poderão ser apagadas.

_- Ora moça, pode ser perigoso andar a essa hora!!_

_- O que? Quem é? – _**June se colocava em postura de batalha.**

Uma figura masculina foi surgindo das sombras das árvores: Mãos nos bolsos; olhos fechados e um meio sorriso enigmático. Pareceu abrir os olhos lentamente demonstrando um brilho profundo.

- _Não pôde dormir?_

_- Hã! Ikki é...na verdade perdi o sono._

_- E andar é um ótimo remédio para insônia._

_- É, eu gosto. Mas você também não está dormindo. Não é mesmo?_

_- Bem acredito que não. A não ser que você seja um sonho._

_- Eu sou bem real pode acreditar._

_- Acredito. Se fosse um sonho não estaria tão distante._

_- Como? _**– June entendeu a colocação, mas foi pega de surpresa.**

_- É só uma brincadeira, moça._

_- Por que me chama de moça?_

_- Desculpe-me. Vou chamá-la de June se prefere._

_- Sim, prefiro._

_- Então June, vamos andar juntos ou podemos fazer de conta que não nos vimos._

_- Não tudo bem, vamos._

_- O que lhe fez perder o sono desta forma?_

_- Não sei, talvez a viagem, ou a mudança de clima._

_- Hum. – _**Ikki sorriu com um leve curvar dos lábios de um jeito imponente que costumava incomodar as pessoas. Não fora diferente com ela.**

_- O que foi? – _**Perguntou a jovem ríspida e se pondo em frente a ele.**

_- Nossa! Me desculpe, não quis lhe perturbar...apenas acho que o reencontro de hoje foi o responsável por lhe tirar o sono._

June apenas virou o rosto para outra direção, não era capaz de responder. Era muito incomodo estar em companhia de alguém tão franco. Para Ikki não havia nenhuma lógica em ser sutil, em esconder verdades óbvias.

_- Tudo bem...estou vendo que com você não tem jeito de esconder nada...é verdade hoje foi um dia muito bom para mim, mas...- _**Ela hesitou**_._

_- Mas... – _**Ikki pronunciou de forma indagadora. Estava realmente interessado no que se passava com aquela jovem de gestos estranhamente suaves para uma guerreira.**

Eles voltaram a andar lado-a-lado.

_- Sabe quando você sente algo gelar por dentro? – _**enquanto falava pusera a mão no peito e apertava o tecido macio do vestido rosa tão perfeitamente alinhado ao corpo**_. – E sua mente começa a trabalhar freneticamente, mas então se dá conta que não sabe o que pensar, não sabe o que ocasiona a sensação gelada que toma conta do seu corpo. – _**ela volta seus olhos azuis em direção a ele, buscando compreensão, talvez.**

Ikki pára.

_- Você gosta mesmo do meu irmão, hein!_

_- Gosto sim, muito e há muito tempo, mas não era assim que me sentia quando estava longe e imaginava revê-lo. Está tudo diferente._

_- As coisas não são como a gente imagina. Não podemos imaginá-las temos de vivê-las._

_- Essa é uma frase impactante. – _**June riu tão naturalmente.**

_- Eu sou assim...impactante._

_- É...estou vendo._

Osdois pararam perto da porta.

_- Acho que devo entrar, amanhã será um dia cheio, segundo Saori._

_- Sim._

_- Você não vem?_

_- Agora não, acho que vou sair um pouco._

_- Então, boa noite._

_- Boa noite, June._

**.SxS...SxS...SxS...SxS...SxS...SxS...**

No outro dia pela manhã Shina despertou com os raios de sol iluminando seu rosto através da janela que deixara aberta. Levantou preguiçosamente, parecia querer retardar ao máximo o encontro que estava por chegar.

_- Ainda bem que acordou, pensei em jogar-lhe um copo de água gelada. O que há? Sempre acorda tão cedo._

_- Demorei a dormir._

_- Hum, então se apresse nossa reunião com Athena será ás 8:30._

Marin estava vestida com uma calça cáqui justa e uma blusinha branca fechada com botões, porém sem mangas. A roupa clara contrastou lindamente com os cabelos ruivos. Sentou-se em um banco em frente ao espelho oval do quarto e começou a se maquiar.

Shina a observava.

_- Ande, Shina, ou vamos nos atrasar – Marin se exasperou._

_- Sim. – _**Shina estava eufórica o coração batia em descompassado e acelerado ritmo.**_ – não sei bem que roupa vestir._

_- Como?_

_- Sabe, Marin, roupa...não sei o que escolher._

_- É só uma reunião, não há nada de especial, pode escolher qualquer coisa._

"Qualquer coisa" essa frase ficou na mente de Shina e nesse momento se detestou por não ser mais cuidadosa com seu vestuário. Depois de um tempo parada observando as roupas, pegou a langeri, um jeans escuro, uma blusinha preta com pequenos detalhes em prata na parte da frente e uma sandália, depois seguiu para o banheiro.

_- Não vá demorar, Shina._

Sua vontade era de não sair mais de lá, mas apenas fez que sim com um menear de cabeça. Ao sair Marin a olhou intrigada, aquela roupa simples ficara-lhe muito bem. Os cabelos ainda molhados estavam mais compridos do que o usual chegando em cascatas aneladas a cintura. A figura esguia da jovem ficou espetacular sobre a sandália preta de salto alto.

Sob o olhar da ruiva Shina se aproximou do espelho os raios de sol deixavam seus olhos ainda mais belos. Passou dois dedos sobre o nariz.

_- Odeio essas sardas._

_- Mas elas lhe deixam tão bonita_. – **Marin disse verdadeiramente.**

Shina fez uma careta de reprovação, mas de fato as poucas sardas que teimavam em aparecer somente quando o clima esquentava e o sol se fazia muito forte conferia-lhe uma beleza graciosa.

_- Marin, ajuda-me com a maquiagem._

Marin não entendeu bem o significado daquele pedido, mas o atendeu prontamente.

_- Shina, você não precisa de muita coisa. Só um blush para realçar a face, um rímel e um batom_.

Ao finalizar, Shina olhou seu reflexo no espelho e gostou do que viu, embora ainda não aprovasse as sardas.

_- Você está linda_ – **Marin observava encantada a amiga.**

A maquiagem tão singela agora deixava as maçãs do rosto da jovem, levemente avermelhadas, os cílios longos ficaram mais evidentes e curvados e o glus apenas realçou seus lábios pequenos e bem feitos.

_- Então Vamos Shina._

O coração da jovem amazona apertou, sentiu ímpetos de meter-se de volta na cama e não mais sair de lá. Afastou pensamento tão infantil, afinal, era a Amazona de Cobra reconhecida pela coragem.

**.SxS...SxS...SxS...SxS...SxS...SxS...**

June desceu as escadas e pôde ouvir as vozes que vinham da sala de jantar onde fora posto um lindo café-da-manhã. Estavam quase todos lá: Saori; Seiya; Shiryu; Hyoga e Shun faltava apenas Ikki.

_- June, venha tomar seu café._

A menção da frase de Saori todos os olhos animados se voltaram para ela.

_- Sente-se, por favor_ – **Shun disse ao levantar e puxar a cadeira ao seu lado.**

**- **_Dormiu bem? – _**Seiya perguntou com a preocupação de um anfritião.**

_- Sim, dormi muito bem, obrigada._

Os olhos esmeraldas do rapaz ao seu lado fixaram-se em sua face, ela não percebeu por estar se servindo de café e leite. Ele sabia que June não havia dormido tão bem assim, afinal, viu-a andar pelo jardim altas horas da noite. Contudo, não quis tocar no assunto, talvez, ela só tivesse sendo simpática.

O café correu animado, Hyoga estava particularmente inspirado e arrancara risos de todos, aspecto peculiar para alguém sempre tão reservado e concentrado, até um pouco melancólico.

A imagem da loira à mesa não passou despercebida, pois Saori possuía modos divinamente delicados e sua presença irradiava doçura. June por outro lado não era tão polida, mas algo nela era naturalmente gracioso, como quando se servia de bolo ou biscoito e segurava a xícara de porcelana...sua mão pequena de dedos finos e pele muito alva parecia ter um toque tão suave que ao olhar passava a impressão que o objeto fosse deslizar por entre os dedos.

- _Com licença, mas preciso subir e me preparar, Marin e Shina devem estar chegando para a reunião_ - **falou Saori se retirando.**

"Shina" bastou ouvir o nome para outra vez algo perturbador tomar conta de Shun, misto de ansiedade e receio.

_- Também preciso me aprontar. Vou ao meu quarto._

_- Eu a acompanho, June._

June sorriu. Ter a presença dele era tudo que desejava.

Os dois subiram as escadas em uma conversa cheia de sorrisos tímidos e gestos contidos. Ao chegarem à porta do quarto June proferiu.

_- Então está certo. Vamos ao cinema esta noite._

_- Combinado._

**SxS...SxS...SxS...SxS...SxS...SxS...**

Após uns trinta minutos Shina e Marin chegaram à mansão foram recebidas por Tatsume que as ia conduzindo ao escritório, quando Seiya as viu.

_- Marin, Shina que bom vê-las._

Seiya cumprimentou-as com um abraço exagerado como era de seu perfil.

_- Marin, como eu gostaria que você sempre ficasse por perto._

_- Seiya quer largar da barra da minha saia. _**– Marin brincou com o pupilo.**

Ele riu e então voltou seus olhos para Shina. Achou-a diferente.

_- Shina! Você está muito bem._

_- Obrigada, Seiya_. – **proferiu um tanto sem graça**.

_- Eu concordo._

Era Hyoga que saia da biblioteca.

_- Eu também , ela está particularmente maravilhosa hoje._ – **Marin enfatizando.**

**- **Tá, Marin, por favor – **Shina proferiu pausadamente**.

_- É, mas precisa se acostumar com os elogios._

_- Quer parar.??_ **Shina ficara realmente sem ação**.

Todos tinham um sorriso estampado no rosto ao ver o quanto ela não levava jeito com tais situações.

Shun saiu de seu quarto e ouviu as vozes vindas do andar de baixo. Reconheceu a de Shina. Dirigiu-se à escada e ao chegar até ela pode ver os quatro que conversavam animados bem ao pé da escada. Respirou fundo, não sabia o que falar, como chegar até lá, mas queria muito ver o rosto dela, sentiu a boca seca, teve a sensação que emudeceria ao se aproximar, mas que fosse assim, pelo menos estabeleceria um contato. O que não podia é agirem como se nada tivesse acontecido. Passara somente um dia após aquela noite, mas um dia sem se falar já dificultou e muito a aproximação. Tinha receio pelo que ela estaria pensando, ou melhor sentindo...arrependimento talvez. Isso era o mais provável.

Começou a descer às escadas e mesmo antes de chegar ao final foi interpelado por Seiya totalmente esbaforido.

_- Shun, que bom..tente convencer a Shina de que ela está muito bonita e tem que se acostumar a ser vista assim...sem aquela máscara._

"Shun?" as outras palavras ditas por Seiya Shina não recordava nenhuma...Tudo parou neste instante...Achou que não olharia na direção dele, mas virou o rosto, ele se aproximava...pronto...tentava achar algo a dizer, mas ao mesmo tempo desejava não falar como uma locomotiva sem freios ou perceberiam seu nervosismo.

- _De fato Seiya._ – **olhou nos olhas dela**. – _Você está lindíssima._

Shina não respondeu, sua expressão era até um pouco assustada.

_- Viu só pronto engasgou, não disse que tem que se acostumar_. **– Seiya falava e ria ao mesmo tempo.**

- _É...obrigada..Shun_. **– Nada mais disse e desviou o olhar, voltando-se para Marin. Não por vontade, mas era algo incontrolável.**

_- Ela não me olha nos olhos, isso é um péssimo sinal -_ **pensava Shun.**

_- Marin, Shina!!- _**June dissera empolgada ao descer as escadas.**

_- June, não sabia que viria também.- _**Marin estranhou ao ver a loira**_._

_- É, eu não pude vir para o noivado de Seiya e Saori, cheguei ontem pela manhã._

_- Athena também a chamou para essa reunião?_

_- Sim, somos nós três._

_- Está cansada ainda acredito – _**Shina começou a conversar, mais para desviar-se de dois olhos verdes insistentes do que por curiosidade mesmo.**

-_ Mais ou menos...como cheguei bem cedo pude descansar ontem...hoje não quero descansar._ – **olhou para cavaleiro de Andrômeda.** –_ Shun, me convidou para ir ao cinema e pretendo aproveitar_. – **Envolveu o braço de Shun de tal forma que seu rosto encostava-se ao ombro dele.**

Shina sentiu um aperto no peito e uma raiva estranha...Não, não poderia ter ciúmes. Tentou pôr em sua cabeça que o que havia acontecido fora uma loucura...um momento de completa insensatez. Aquele garoto não poderia estar mexendo tanto com ela.. . "Eu controlo minhas emoções' falou a si mesma. Reunindo toda uma raiva absurda...falou calmamente..fez questão de frisar bem as palavras para que ele entendesse a intenção.

_- Isso mesmo é hora de __**A P R O V E I T A R**__ bem – _**A voz saiu em um tom de riso (forçado), mas não o deixaria perceber.**

Shun percebeu o tom até certo ponto malicioso na frase proferida por ela. Então era verdade, não passara de um refúgio naquela noite. Porque ela acabou de deixar claro que não teria nenhuma importância se ele estivesse com outra. Agiu como se quisesse que entre ele e June algo acontecesse. Não podia deixar de se sentir mal. Emudeceu, tons cinza cobriram sua alma.

_- Chegaram, Marin, Shina vocês estão bem?_

_- Sim, Athena, estamos bem. – Marin falou com eloqüência._

_- Não me chame de Athena aqui, apenas Saori._

_- Sim, Saori._

_- Agora vocês vão nos dar licenças rapazes, precisamos conversar...temos coisas a resolver e acredito que demorarão.- _**Ao finalizar a frase beijou delicadamente os lábios de Seiya e seguiu para o escritório acompanhada de June, Marin e Shina.**

Seiya e Hyoga saíram, apenas Shun ficou parado observando-as passar pela porta. Shina ficou por último e antes de adentrar olhou para o jovem parado, mordeu delicadamente o lábio inferior teve vontade de dizer algo, mas ficou preso em sua garganta.

Shun também tinha vontade de falar-lhe, mas agora sentia-se mais distante do que antes. Passou as mãos nos cabelos e fez uma dolorosa constatação "Não seria mais o mesmo, não..aquela noite não fora o acaso, havia algo em seu peito forte demais, doía demais, era verdadeiro embora só para ele".


	4. Chapter 4

" Loucura

_**"**____**Loucura... "**__****_

_**A verdade**__**  
**__**é que chegaste tarde,**__**  
**__**e não pude prever que um dia vinhas...**__****_

_**E o que teria sido um sonho bom e igual**__**  
**__**a tantos outros,**__**  
**__**uma história de amor e de ternura...**__****_

_**- não pode ser amor somente, e sendo mais**__**  
**__**teve que ser loucura !**__**  
**_

Shina e as demais amazonas entraram. A reunião ás portas fechadas demoraria. Enquanto isso Shun ficava na biblioteca, gostava muito de ler, nos poucos momentos de paz que tivera desde que voltara da ilha de Andrômeda apreciava a companhia dos livros, de todos os tipos, mas os que mais lhe agradava eram os de literatura.

Tentava se concentrar, mas seus sentimentos não o deixavam. Pousou o livro sobre a mesa, desistiu e se entregou aos pensamentos que eram mais aflitivos depois do reencontro com Shina. Sempre cultivou em si certa angústia, uma dor sem precedentes, mas essa agora era diferente.

- "_O que há comigo_ ?" – **pensava, enquanto as mãos passeavam por sua face.**

Devolveu o livro a estante e saiu, não adiantaria tentar ler ou fazer qualquer coisa que lhe exigisse concentração. O melhor seria conversar com os amigos, tentar manter-se ocupado, simplesmente não pensar.

O tratado entre Athena e as amazonas durou aproximadamente duas horas. Na última meia hora Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu e Shun conversavam na sala de estar.

De repente a conversa animada de Seiya cessa ao perceber a aproximação da noiva.

_- Meu amor, demorou._

Marin se jogou no sofá, literalmente, enquanto June caminhou delicadamente até o jovem cavaleiro de Andrômeda, sorriu para ele e sentou-se ao seu lado, apenas Shina ficou em pé atrás de uma das poltronas com as mãos sobre o encosto.

_- É, Seiya_ – **Saori sentou-se e entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele**. – _Tivemos muitas coisas para discutir._

_- E um tempo considerável foi gasto tentando convencer Shina a ficar aqui, pelo menos enquanto resolvemos os pormenores.- _**June falou brincalhona.**

_- Nossa!! Shina, assim vamos pensar que não aprecia nossa companhia_** – Esse foi Hyoga também brincalhão.**

Shun permaneceu em silêncio, mas seus olhos estavam fixos nela. Tentava entender o porquê dela não querer ficar...Seria por ele? Talvez, tivesse outras coisas a fazer, afinal, soubera que Marin e Shina estavam hospedadas no mesmo hotel em que Miro, Aioria e Shaka. Talvez, ainda nutrisse um forte sentimento por Seiya e se sentisse incomodada na presença dele e Saori, eram muitas as possibilidades e nenhuma parecia estar a favor do que na verdade ele gostaria que fosse.

- _Mas, enfim, vocês sabem mesmo persuadir uma pessoa_ – **Shina proferiu nem séria nem tão espontânea.**

_- Hum...ponto para vocês meninas. Isso é realmente um feito_** – Shiryu quebrou a imagem concentrada.**

_- Então, teremos um almoço animado hoje_ – **Seiya olhando para Saori.**

_- Almoço hoje ainda não. Nós iremos almoçar fora, talvez no hotel, precisamos pegar nossas bagagens_.

_- Talvez no hotel, Marin!!, Sem nenhuma companhia_ – **June ao terminar fez um leve biquinho com os lábios isso era característico nela.**

A ruiva ficou com a face quase tão rubra quanto os cabelos.

_- É... preciso ver Aioria, afinal, ele voltará para o santuário em breve, parece que bem antes de mim._

_- Sinto muito separá-los, Marin.- _**Saori falou com voz suave**

_- Que é isso, Saori. É por pouco tempo._

_- Bem, eu pretendo aproveitar e hoje me divertir, assistir um filme e passear – _**Disse June empolgada.**

_- E em qual shopping pretende levá-la, Shun? – _**Saori interrogou.**

_**- **__Bem_...- **meio nervoso e tímido devido aos olhares que lançaram a ele** – _pensei em ir ao "__Plaisirs" é moderno e aconchegante ao mesmo tempo._

_- Excelente pedida_ – **Saori completou com um leve sorriso.**

_- É, estou começando a achar que logo teremos outra festa como há de poucos dias atrás_ – **Hyoga revelou malicioso e todos riram.**

Shun estava incomodado aquilo estava indo longe demais, todos agiam como se entre ele e June houvesse algo e pior é que ao olhar para Shina não via nenhum resquício de incomodo.

_- Bem, é melhor irmos, Marin. _

_- Tem razão, Shina._

As duas se despediram dos demais de forma informal, afinal logo mais estariam de volta.

**...SxS...SxS...SxS...SxS...SxS...SxS...SxS...**

Shun e June haviam acabado de chegar ao shopping, ela usava um vestido lilás tomara que caia, bem leve, que ia até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, evidenciando as curvas perfeitas, o cabelo amarrado em um rabo de cavalo coma franja grande solta emoldurava o rosto rosado. Shun vestia um jeans escuro e uma camiseta branca bem simples, mas que destacava seus olhos.

_- June, vamos direto para o cinema ou perderemos a sessão._

Ela o olhou com um riso nos olhos, na verdade não se importava com o filme, apenas queria a companhia dele, mas concordou com um menear de cabeça.

Optaram por uma comédia romântica, June na verdade demonstrou vontade de assistir um de terror, não porque gostasse, mas era perfeito para ficar perto dele, muito perto, no entanto sabia que Shun odiava esse tipo de filme e achou melhor não forçar.

Durante o filme riram, conversaram baixinho. Ela aproveitou para entrelaçar suas mãos às dele. June sentiu-se encorajada, deveria falar a ele o que sentia, afinal, Shun dera demonstrações de que também gostava dela. Mas não ali no meio do filme, não seria boa hora.

Após o filme ambos saíram andando pelo shopping e a cada momento June sentia que a hora de viver o que tanto desejava se aproximava, porém o coração de Shun era uma confusão, já havia notado as intenções de June, sabia que de alguma forma as encorajava, embora não quisesse. Não tinha mais dúvidas que uma conversa muito difícil se aproximava.

Não queria magoá-la, não sabia ao certo o que fazer, até pouco tempo achava que seus sentimentos por ela eram mais que amizade, porém agora não mais. Ele a admira. Nutri por ela uma amizade especial , não poderia ficar com ela sem amá-la, isso a faria sofrer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

_- Vamos comer alguma coisa, June, assim podemos conversar melhor._

_- Sim, será bom comer algo e conversarmos ...mais_...- **ambos riram.**

Chegando a praça de alimentação seguiram para uma mesa, assim que se sentaram Shun sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, ao virar-se deu de cara com algo que não podia imaginar.

_- Olá, Shun. Que coincidência louca encontrá-los aqui, hoje_ – **Miro sorria enquanto Shina mantinha-se quieta um pouco atrás.**

_- Olá, Miro, Shina_ – **a voz saiu pausada como se não quisesse pronunciar a palavra.**

_- Shina, resolveu espairecer um pouco também?_ – **June falou eufórica para a amiga.**

_- É, resolvi sim, não sabemos o que nos aguarda não é_! – **a resposta foi comedida.**

**-**_ Na verdade foi uma surpresa, uma maravilhosa surpresa quando essa moça resolveu aceitar o meu eterno convite._** – Miro brincalhão como sempre.**

_- Que é isso, não é bem assim, Miro_**. – Shina estava um tanto envergonhada pelo comentário.**

_- Bem, mas sentem-se_ – **Shun convidou-os**

_- Não, não queremos atrapalhar o encontro de vocês._ – **Miro tentando deixá-los a sós.**

_- Não, tá tudo bem, não atrapalham_** – falou June verdadeiramente amistosa.**

Miro olhou para Shina tentando perceber em seu semblante o que ela pensava sobre aquilo, foi com estranhamento que a viu com um gesto de cabeça indicar que poderiam sentar-se.

_- Bem, então vamos_. – **Miro falou ao puxar a cadeira para que Shina sentasse.**

Shun sentiu uma parte do peito esquentar outra gelar ao mesmo tempo ou, talvez, só não soubesse explicar a sensação que tivera. Vi-a como em câmera lenta, vestida em uma calça justa preta e com uma blusa branca com uns babados na gola alta isso conferia um ar romântico à imagem da moça.

Não conseguia olhar diretamente naqueles olhos verdes divinos, no entanto tão pouco podia desviar seus olhos daquele rosto, quando ela sentou-se Shun pode sentir o perfume sensual e suave que emanava dela, o mesmo doutra noite, o mesmo que sentia quando fechava os olhos e recriava em pensamentos a cena vivida.

Shina não entendera quando resolveu aceitar o convite de Miro, quase inconsciente pediu que fossem ao Shopping Plaisirs, mas agora estava tudo claro, tinha esperança de o ver, embora doesse um pouco vê-lo ao lado de June. Tinha que admitir o que para alguém que sempre se orgulhou de sua força não era nada fácil, mas a verdade é que tinha a infantil esperança que se ela estivesse presente ele sentiria algo, que não ficaria com June.

A conversa não foi tão natural. O clima de certa forma ficou estranho, Miro e June não sabiam o porquê, mas Shun ficara mais calado e Shina parecia se perder em seus próprios pensamentos. June foi a primeira a demonstrar vontade de voltar para casa dizendo sentir-se cansada.

Todos foram e ao chegar em casa Shun subiu com June até a porta do quarto. Pararam em frente a ela.

_- June, desculpe-me se hoje não foi o que imaginou._

_- Que é isso. Foi maravilhoso, eu me diverti muito. Adorei o filme._

_- Escute...hoje não foi possível, mas temos que ter uma conversa importante_.

Ela apenas abaixou a cabeça positivamente e olhando nos olhos de Shun aproximou-se e roçou de leve os lábios nos dele.

_- Boa noite, Shun_ – **Sem dizer mais nada se virou, abriu a porta, entrou e voltou a fechá-la.**

Shun passou as mãos sobre os cabelos, um gesto visivelmente nervoso, dirigiu-se para seu quarto, entrou devagar perdido em pensamentos. O que fazer? June parecia gostar mesmo dele e Shina simplesmente parece não se importar com o que havia acontecido entre eles. Mas ficar com June nessas condições seria enganá-la.

Ele sentou na cama apoiou os cotovelos sobre as pernas e pôs as mãos sobre o rosto, respirava fundo, não tinha sono. Precisava sim conversar com June, mas acima de tudo precisava conversar com Shina, não suportava mais vê-la e sentir-se impotente, anestesiado, e depois um idiota por deixá-la ir sem saber o que ela pensava, mesmo que não fosse gostar do que ouviria.

Levantou. Já estava começando a se irritar com as noites mal-dormidas, os pensamentos que não cessam, a sensação meio gelada que começava no estômago e tomava de assalto cada partícula de seu corpo. Pronto. Já sentia as pontas dos dedos gelarem e a respiração ficar profunda e desritmica. Caminhou até a janela e pôs-se a olhar o jardim, seus olhos pararam numa silhueta distante, mais precisamente no imenso portão que dava entrada para o jardim. Aquela imagem um tanto fora de foco e encoberta pelas sombras da noite, não deixavam dúvidas era Shina.

Poucos segundos demorou até pular da varanda até o jardim. Decidiu falar com ela, sem se importar com a hora ou se estava acompanhada, no fundo não pensou em nada disso, apenas tomou a decisão e pronto.

Andou rápido, passou pela pequena abertura no portão. Chegou à rua ornamentada por imensas árvores, a calçada estava cheia de folhas amareladas, afinal era o início do outono, um vento forte soprava e nuvens encobriam a lua. A viu sentada no degrau da calçada para o asfalto, sozinha, uma das mãos apoiava o rosto enquanto os dedos brincavam com o próprio cabelo, olhava para o chão ou para os pés.

Neste momento o rapaz hesitou, mas respirou e avançou.

_- Shina – _**a voz saiu muito fraca.**

_- Hã!_

Shina assustou-se, ficou em pé com uma mão espalmada na árvore ao lado.

_- Eu gostaria de falar com você_ – **Shun continuou um tanto inseguro**.

_- Agora?_

_- Bem, sim. Não quero esperar mais._

_- June já se deitou? _**– Shina voltou o olhar para a rua deserta.**

_- Escute, não quero falar de June._

_- Entendo, mas então sobre o que quer falar?_

_- Sobre nós._

_- Nós? – _**O tom interrogativo da amazona foi meio sarcástico, embora ela mesma não soubesse por que fazia isso, afinal, também queria falar sobre eles.**

_- Tudo bem então, gostaria de falar sobre mim.- _**nesse momento Shun achou que realmente nada de importante havia acontecido para ela.**

_- Sobre você!!..então vá em frente – _**Não o olhava, afinal, não podia, muito estava fazendo para manter-se sóbria, controlada**_._

_- Mesmo que você não se importe quero que saiba que para mim é muito importante._

_- Shun, logo você. Eu me pergunto por quê? – _**o tom de voz havia mudado era uma voz calma, questionadora e até melodiosa.**

_- Sinto muito Shina, eu não quero que se sinta incomodada comigo por perto._

_- Incomodada? _**– a palavra foi seguida de um suspiro doloroso e ao mesmo tempo ela moveu os olhos para o céu já totalmente encoberto por pesadas nuvens.**

_- Isso, não vou constrangê-la ou algo parecido, só não gostaria de que nos tornássemos como estranhos._

_- Gostaria que fôssemos amigos, então?_

_- Sim, gostaria – _**baixou os olhos, sentiu dificuldade em pronunciar essa frase.**

_- Tudo bem, seremos amigos. Não precisa sentir._

_- Como? – _**Shun havia ficado confuso com a última frase.**

_- Sentir. Você acabou de dizer que __sente muito. __Não precisa . Seu namoro será preservado._

_- Não, você não está entendendo._

_- Não precisa explicar mais nada, eu sei que foi uma loucura, um erro, isso acontece._

Shun não pode suportar e segurou firme nos ombros dela a fez virar-se para olhá-lo nos olhos.

_- Para mim não foi um erro. Pode ter sido loucura, pois não esperava, mas eu sei que agi não por impulso, mas_**...- Parou arfante olhando para ela.**

Shina também sentia o pulsar do próprio coração.

_- Escute_ – **Shun falou segurando firme a cintura dela. **

Estreitou o espaço entre os corpos, olhava-a diretamente nos olhos. Shina sentia como se fosse perder as forças, soltava o corpo que era seguro pelo braço dele. O vento estava mais forte, o que movimentava freneticamente os cabelos de ambos, o céu era uma vez ou outra cortado pelo brilho prateado dos relâmpagos. Shun segurou uma das mãos de Shina e a levou deslizando por seu tórax até o lado esquerdo do peito.

_- Escute_ – **repetiu.**

Shina sentia os batimentos dele, eram fortes e acelerados parecia acompanhar os seus próprios batimentos. O que estava acontecendo com ela era muito diferente, sabia o que ele estava tentando dizer, mas não conseguia reagir, não conseguia dizer nada. O rosto ardia enquanto perdia totalmente a sensação das pernas. Shun aproximou seus lábios dos dela, mas não a beijou de imediato, encostou sua testa na dela e ficou assim por alguns segundos, só então a beijou com apenas um toque suave e lento repetiu o gesto por duas vezes, na terceira aprofundou o beijo, Shina passou seus braços por cima dos ombros do jovem, ao cessar o beijo abraçou-o forte deitou seu rosto no ombro esquerdo de Shun de tal forma que seus lábios tocavam de leve a pele nua do pescoço dele, sentiu-se tão bem, tão protegida, reconfortada, adorava tudo nele: o falar calmo e doce, os olhos brilhante, a pele alva que se avermelhava tão repentinamente dependendo das emoções, o perfume amadeirado sempre suave e inesquecível. Shina quase não se reconhecia e apesar de um medo estranho que fazia gelar seu sangue a acompanhar quando o via não queria mais deixá-lo.

O jovem cavaleiro de Andrômeda segurava-a firme, aliviado, pelo menos ela não havia fugido, tudo indicava que ela também sentia por ele algo que ali sentido seu corpo junto ao dela ele pode denominar de AMOR.

_- Shina_, - **falava calmamente sem mudar de posição** – _eu quero que saiba que não há nada entre mim e June._

Ela não respondeu, mas sentiu uma irritação profunda.

_- Eu sei que devo resolver essa questão com ela, mas farei amanhã sem falta, não quero é magoá-la. _

Ela movimentou a cabeça para olhá-lo, fez que sim com a cabeça.

_- Isso quer dizer que estamos namorando?- _**Shun perguntou divertido**

Shina ficou pensativa por alguns instantes. Namorar? Realmente a vida nos surpreende, nunca poderiam imaginar, nem ela própria ter um relacionamento com Shun, ele é mais novo, embora só um pouco, ela não ligava para esse tipo de coisa, mas com certeza todos iriam estranhar. Riu ao perceber que a única coisa que a incomodava era vê-lo de novo junto a June ou qualquer outra.

_- Isso foi um convite ?-_**Shina disse divertida girando o corpo, ficando de costas, mas ainda abraçada a ele.**

_- A foi sim._

_- Escute, você não tem medo, eu sou possessiva, nervosa e etc?_

**Shun riu** – _Na verdade eu também sou._

_- Se está ciente dos riscos, então estamos namorando._

_- AH! Isso é bom, pois eu estava querendo mais disso aqui – _**moveu-a rápido de frente para ele e voltou a beijá-la.**

Nesse momento parecia que a qualquer hora cairia uma tempestade. O vento era bem mais forte e os relâmpagos mais próximos. Neste instante os dois tiveram uma terrível sensação, uma energia de cosmos os atingiu. Ambos estacaram.

_- Sentiu isso, Shun?_

_- Sim, é algo com Athena, vamos _

Saíram correndo em direção à mansão, de longe podiam ver o que parecia ser uma pequena fumaça. Adentraram pela porta da sala, e se assustaram com a cena que vislumbraram.

_- Zeus, mas o que é isso? – _**Shina espantou-se.**

_- Shina, fique aqui eu vou até os quartos encontrar alguém._

Shina esperou embora tanto ela quanto Shun soubessem que não encontrariam ninguém. Era horrível, mas todos haviam sumidos no instante em que sentiram aquele cosmo tenebroso. Na sala uma marca enorme de sangue descia pela escada. Rapidamente Shun voltou.

_- Como pensei não há ninguém._

_- Mas como isso pôde ser possível, não houve tempo algum é como se tivessem sido sugados ._

_- É o que parece, mas o mais estranho, Shina, é que há vestígio de luta._

Os dois olharam para a sala, as paredes destruídas e o sangue denunciando que houve resistência.

_- Eu senti que Athena prenunciava algo muito ruim._

_- Não podemos ficar aqui sem fazer nada. Eu já não sinto o cosmo de Athena e nem de Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki , June e Marin. Será que eles...?_

_- Não, não é isso, Shina. É como se eles estivessem em outro mundo, um lugar muito distante, sem comunicação._

_- Shun!! – _**Shina espanta-se**_ – Olhe!_

A amazona de cobra aponta para uma arma cravada na parede. Era uma espada que tinha uns hieróglifos desconhecidos a eles. Havia também um véu negro amarrado a ela.

Shun aproximou-se e estendeu a mão.

_- Não, Shun._

O rapaz vira-se e vê na porta Shaka, Aioria e Miro

_- Shaka, Airoria, Miro, vocês também sentiram?_

- _Sim, um cosmo horrendo_- **Miro completou**

_**- **__Shina, e Marin?_ – **Aioria se aproximou da amazona**

Shina apenas balançou a cabeça de forma a dar a entender que ela não estava ali.

_- O que está acontecendo, Shaka._

_- Eu também não sei ao certo, mas essa espada...Essa inscrição...Não pode ser –_ **o espanto do cavaleiro de virgem é enorme e põe em alerta os demais.**

_- Descobriu algo, Shaka? – _**Aioria visivelmente aflito.**

_- Bem, acho que essa espada pertence a uma "Keres"._

_- Uma Keres? O que é isso? – _**Shina indaga.**

_- São as deusas da morte._

_- Deusas da morte? Mas nós já enfrentamos Thanatos o deus da morte nos Campos Elíseos._

_- Shun, o que vocês enfrentaram era sim o deus da morte, mas Thanatos é o deus da morte tranqüila, as "Keres" são irmãs de Thanatos e Hypnos são as deusas da morte violenta. Conta-se que quando Ares partia para as grandes guerras convocava-as.. Nas guerras santas que Hades travou com Athena elas sempre se mantiveram afastadas apesar da insistência do imperador do inferno._

_- Mas então, Shaka, o que as fizeram ir contra Athena agora?_

_- Eu não sei mesmo, Miro. _

_- Não podemos ficar aqui, deixar Athena, meu irmão e os demais sós. Para onde foram levados? – _**Shun estava muito nervoso**

Shaka olha atentamente para seu rosário, uma das contas brilha intensamente. Depois volta seu olhar para a espada na parede.

_- Esse véu negro indica que para o castelo de __**Nyx**__ a deusa primordial da noite. As Keres sempre a acompanham._

_- E como faremos para chegar lá?. – _**Shina indagou.**

_- Podemos chegar, mas precisarei que todos vocês elevem ao máximo seus cosmos._

Shun e Shina os únicos que faltavam vestiram suas armaduras. Os cincos se posicionaram no formato de um quadrado com Shaka no meio. Elevaram os cosmos ao máximo, o brilho era tão intenso que mal dava para ver as suas feições, Shaka, Jogou para o ar seu rosário que se esticou e formou um circulo em volta deles. O brilho aumentou e pouco a pouco as imagens dos guerreiros foram sumindo.

Alguns instantes depois a sala estava fazia, apenas o sangue no chão e a arma cravada na parede.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. V

_**"**__**Loucura... "**____**A verdade**__**  
**__**é que chegaste tarde,**__**  
**__**e não pude prever que um dia vinhas...**____**E o que teria sido um sonho bom e igual**__**  
**__**a tantos outros,**__**  
**__**uma história de amor e de ternura...**____**- não pode ser amor somente, e sendo mais**__**  
**__**teve que ser loucura !**__**  
**_

A luz intensa se dissipou e então a escuridão tomou de assalto tudo ao redor .

_- Que lugar é esse?_ – **Miro tentava observar em meio à escuridão**

_- É o lugar em que encontraremos a residência proibida da noite. Estamos no território de Nyx, nem mesmo os deuses vem aqui._

_- Shaka, mas porque essa deusa seqüestraria Athena?_

_- Não sei dizer por que, Shun. Nyx jamais entrou em qualquer guerra contra os humanos, mas se resolveu fazer algo contra Athena então teremos a mais terrível das guerras._

_- Não pode ser pior do que contra Hades._

_- Infelizmente, terei que discordar._

_- Como? – _**O jovem estava realmente assustado com o que ouviu**

_- Sim, Shun_. – **Aioria se aproximou do cavaleiro de bronze – **_Nyx é temida até mesmo por Zeus._

_- O quê??_

_- É isso – _**prosseguiu o cavaleiro de leão**_ – ela possui total controle sobre a vida e a morte tanto de humanos quanto de Deuses._

_- Mas, então se ela quiser fazer realmente mal a Athena não poderemos detê-la – _**Shina dissera com mortífera preocupação.**

_- Mesmo que essa seja a verdade morreremos tentando evitar isso._

_- Calma, Miro, ainda sinto o cosmo de Athena muito forte, o que significa que ela está bem, devemos procurar saber qual a intenção por trás da ação da deusa. No momento o que mais me preocupa é o sangue que vimos no chão da mansão._

_- Se ela é tão poderosa assim, alguém pode estar....- _**Shina não teve coragem para terminar a frase.**

_- Duvido que Nyx pessoalmente fira mortalmente um humano, acredito ser obra das Keres e isso é muito preocupante, pois um ferimento feito por uma arma empunhada por uma delas pode matar instantaneamente ou lentamente. Devemos tentar chegar ao castelo o mais depressa possível, acredito que foi o que os outros fizeram. _

_- Então vamos, não percamos mais tempo _**– Miro, já se adiantando**_._

Mesmo compreendendo a suicida missão que tinham pela frente, os guerreiros ali presentes, apenas fizeram um sinal afirmativo com um leve menear de cabeça.

SXSSXSSXS

Saori levemente abriu os olhos e devagar se levantou da cama em estilo medieval entalhada a ouro. Tocou de leve o chão com os pés nus e sentiu o piso frio como placas de gelo. Olhou rapidamente em volta, um esplendido aposento com poucos móveis belíssimos: a cama, a escrivaninha com um espelho oval, uma cadeira em frente a ela e no outro canto uma poltrona clara com desenhos de pequeninas rosas silvestres. Parou ao observar as finas cortinas balançarem freneticamente com o vento forte que entrava pelas enormes janelas. Acometida por um intenso calafrio que parecia lhe cortar a espinha caminhou até elas, sua mão branca tocou o tecido delicado.

- _Recuperou-se, Athena?_

Saori assustada virou-se e pôs-se a fitar a figura enigmática de uma mulher em frente à porta de madeira escura. Era alta e esguia, a tez de um palor intenso contrastava intensamente com o longo vestido e cabelos negros. De certo não tinha um aspecto tão jovem quanto Saori, mas era de uma beleza exótica, seus olhos possuíam um brilho tão intenso quanto a mais cintilante das estrelas.

_- Nyx, por que tudo isso?_

_- Acredito que já saiba Athena._

Athena deixou seus olhos vagarem pelo ambiente noturno além da janela e depois de alguns segundos voltou a fitá-la seriamente.

_- Acredita mesmo que ameaço o equilíbrio entre o humano e o divino?_

_- Foi longe demais._

_- Longe eu? E o que os deuses pretendiam fazer? Usar vidas, arruiná-las, arrancá-las, simplesmente para satisfazer um capricho ou animar sua eternidade tediosa._

_- Alguns até poderiam ter intuitos poucos significativos, mas a grande maioria tinha firme propósito de melhorar a terra, de corrigir as inúmeras imperfeições daqueles que você defende tão fervorosamente._

_- Amo a imperfeição "neles" é isso que os torna tão especiais. A capacidade de se reinventar a todo o momento._

_- De qualquer forma jamais me preocupei com os motivos que movem os deuses. O problema é que você parece ter esquecido que não somos iguais e é importante mantermos as diferenças, isso equilibra nossos mundos._

_- Acha que não sei disso? Eu tenho que conviver com um peso enorme, prever certas coisas, ter certas responsabilidades, talvez, por isso admire a leveza dos humanos, quando vivem os dias sem se martirizarem pelo que virá, dessa forma aproveitam as mínimas coisas do mundo. Enquanto para nós, Nyx, essas pequenas coisas passam despercebidas, estamos sempre ocupados com algo considerado maior, de uma importância suprema. Mas será que é assim mesmo? Ou as pequenas coisas é que deveriam ter mais importância?_

_- Está questionando a sua condição divina? – _**a voz da deusa Nyx perdeu a serenidade.**

_- A todo tempo. – _**Os olhos de Saori brilhavam como se lágrimas fossem verter a qualquer momento.**

_- Não deveria Athena é exatamente por sua condição divina que os humanos ainda vivem. Mas isso não lhe da o direito de passar por cima do que fora constituído. Da soberania dos Deuses sobre os humanos._

Saori estampava uma tristeza profunda

_- O fato de desejar nesta existência dividir minha vida com um humano ofende os deuses e vai contra os preceitos?. Como pode o amor ser algo errado para os deuses?_

A deusa da noite andou em direção a Saori, seu longo vestido ondulava com cada movimento, passou perto da outra e dirigiu-se a janela. Com um olhar perdido na paisagem noturna abrandou a voz como se quisesse suavizar o momento.

_- A noite é tão bela. Não que não haja beleza na luz, mas a escuridão guarda todos os mistérios._

_- Não se esquive. Não está respondendo minha pergunta – _**exasperou Athena**

_- Não estou me esquivando – _**Nyx mantinha a voz suave e de certa forma parecia condolente**_ – Apenas me preparando, não é fácil falar o que devo, sei que isso a machucará._

_- Não precisa tentar amenizar. É só me responder._

_- Athena, embora não aprove seu envolvimento com um humano, não é isso que prejudica o nosso equilíbrio _**– Neste momento ela ergue os olhos para fitar a lua imensa de brilho forte.**

_- O quê? – __**Saori assusta-se**__ – ma...mas se não é isso o que pode ser?_

_- Muitos deuses antes de você se envolveram com humanos, alguns até mesmo em forma divina. Geraram filhos. Com isso surgiu inúmeros problemas, mas não há nada que impeça um deus de se envolver com um humano. O que me fez tomar a atitude de procurá-la foi algo que jamais aconteceu e que não pode ser admitido seja qual for o propósito, seja ele bom ou não._

_- Do que fala? – _**ela da um passo em direção a Nyx.**

_- Esses seus protetores já fizeram coisas imperdoáveis como erguer o punho contra um deus....._

_- Mas só fizeram por... _**– Saori tenta explicar quando é interrompida.**

_- Por favor Athena, não interrompa, preciso falar de uma vez._

_- Sim. Me perdoe._

_- Como eu dizia...eles fizeram coisas pelas quais um dia terão que responder.. Um dia serão severamente julgados por seus atos contra os deuses, mas há um ato que não pode esperar pela morte para ser julgado...esse deverá ser punido já...punido não... Corrigido._

_- Se não é sobre meu noivado com Seiya nem sobre as lutas com os outros deuses eu nem posso imaginar o que seja. Diga Nyx, o que ofendeu tanto aos deuses e como espera corrigir isso._

A deusa da noite que até este momento olhava para a paisagem permanecendo de costas para Saori virou-se. Seus expressivos olhos negros encontraram os aflitos olhos claros.

-_ Você tem entre um dos seus o jovem que fora escolhido para receber Hades nesta vida. Não é mesmo?_

_- Sim. É Shun o cavaleiro de Andrômeda, mas ele não hospeda mais Hades._

_- Eu sei. E é esse o problema. Você o ajudou a expulsar Hades do seu corpo. Como pôde Athena, um humano quando é predestinado a receber o espírito de um deus...não pode se recusar, os deuses sempre estarão acima deles...Todo humano deve seguir esta sina como uma dádiva..Você mesmo...teve este corpo predestinado nesta existência...Shun fora destinado a ser Hades..e somente ele poderia hospedá-lo...expulsar um deus de seu corpo...isso jamais aconteceu...é inadmissível...._

Athena não se conteve e tomou a palavra já sobressaltada

_- Como? O que esperava que fizesse? Que o deixasse prosseguir com o eclipse que acabaria com a terra?_

_- Você não entende. Eu não estou questionando sua luta contra Hades ou seu desejo de salvar a terra. Eu entendo isso. O problema é bem especifico. Um humano que é destinado a ser um deus não pode se recusar, não pode escolher seu destino ele não mais o pertence e você é um exemplo claro disso. Eu sei que sabe do que estou falando._

_- Mas o que você pretende, Nyx? – _**Neste momento a respiração da deusa se tornou pesada fazendo seu peito inflar. **

_- Infelizmente só há uma coisa a ser feita. Deve entregar a vida dele._

_- O quê – _**Os olhos de Saori abriram-se mais num espanto aterrorizante, revelando um azul mais escuro**_– Você pretende matá-lo? Não, não vou permitir._

_- É, parece que não entendeu, Athena – __**Nyx manteve toda a altivez, mesmo em face do desespero de Saori**__ – Eu não irei matá-lo._

_- Mas então..o que pretende?_

_- O jovem Andrômeda só expulsou Hades de seu corpo porque teve seu auxilio. Só teve forças para tal peripécia porque entrou em contato com seu sangue e foi encorajado por ti. Portanto é um consenso dos deuses que seja você a resolver essa situação humilhante para todos nós._

_- O que, não acredito que querem que eu..._

_- Sim, é você quem deve entregar a vida dele._

_- Não farei isso..Jamais..antes deve matar-me._

_- Isso não consertaria as coisas. Mas eu já previa que não aceitaria de imediato. É lógico que tem consciência que se eu quisesse acabaria bem rápido com isso, mas tudo vai ficar em suas mãos. Ou entrega a vida do cavaleiro de Andrômeda aos deuses com a morte ou muito mais sangue será derramado antes de o matarmos._

_- Eu não posso fazer isso. Esses jovens podem não significar nada para vocês, mas eles lutaram muito, deram sangue, abdicaram de suas vidas para me proteger e eu os protegerei também._

_- Proteger? Escute Athena. Você não corre perigo algum. Ficará a salvo aqui, mas olhe para a floresta – __**ela volta a observar a floresta negra**__ – seus guerreiros já se encontram aqui, decididos a resgatá-la, não fazem ideia que não corre perigo. Se se recusar a entregar aquele que queremos estará condenando a todos eles. Você mesma disse que os protegeria, se é assim mesmo, então ceife a vida daquele que ousou expulsar Hades, só assim manterá as vidas dos demais._

_- Não, nããããão – __**ela grita**__ - o que pede é impossível para mim. Não escolheria a vida de um em detrimento de outro._

_-Tem certeza? Seiya também está aqui. Não será nenhum demérito. Você estará sendo sensata a evitando mortes inúteis, salvando inocentes. Quem deve pagar é só Andrômeda e você, ninguém mais. As Keres têm ordens de não deixar ninguém se aproximar do castelo, então quanto mais demorar para resolver isso, mais perigoso. A qualquer momento você pode perder um deles. Sabe que as Keres não pouparão ninguém, sabe que não há possibilidades de eles vencerem. Os deuses terão a vida do guerreiro de Andrômeda de qualquer forma, mas cabe a você impedir que mais de seus cavaleiros percam suas vidas por isso._

_- Não...- _**Saori cai de joelhos em frente à Nyx, mantém a cabeça baixa enquanto gotas cristalinas pingam no chão**_ – Não posso fazer._

_- Você encontrará forças para fazer o que é certo, Athena. Eu sinto muito de verdade, mas seu castigo é esse e o do guerreiro da armadura de Andrômeda é a morte – __**depois das ultimas palavras ela passa por Saori ainda no chão e vai em direção a porta, já do lado de fora ela se volta**__ –. Nem pense em sair. Esse quarto está selado com meu sangue, a proteção da noite. Estará segura de qualquer ataque, assim como também não poderá sair sem ter decido por matar Andrômeda. Decida logo este é meu conselho._

Nyx se retirou deixando Saori em prantos..

SXSSXSSXS

A floresta negra possuía uma vegetação não tão densa o que permitia a movimentação com certa facilidade. A lua cheia acima das árvores produzia sombras que ora deixavam o grupo sob uma luminosidade prateada ora imersos na total escuridão.

_- Estamos andando há muito tempo e não chegamos a lugar algum. E se isso for uma armadilha, assim como aquela da casa de gêmeos no santuário – _**Hyoga preocupou-se.**

_- Não, Hyoga..se fosse a vegetação nos pareceria à mesma, mas não é o caso. Estamos claramente avançando. _

_- Você está certo Shiryu. Mas ainda assim não sabemos se estamos na direção certa.- _**Seiya estava visivelmente atordoado.**

_- Estamos, mas falta muito para chegarmos. Não podemos perder tempo. – _**Marin corrigiu.**

Um pouco mais a trás encontravam-se Ikki e June.

_- Ikki, você está bem?_

_- Estou sim_ – **pôs a mão no tórax do lado direito sobre as costelas onde uma enorme mancha de sangue avolumava-se** – _foi apenas um ferimento superficial._

_- Sim, mas eu percebi que não parou de sangrar._

_- É. Para falar a verdade, também achei estranho isso, loira. Mas não há nada demais. Tudo ficará bem quando eu pôr as minhas mãos naquelas malditas que levarão Athena._

Amazona de camaleão apenas sorriu num gesto de aprovação.

_- Escutem_..- **Shiryu gritou para todos.**

_- O quê? – __**Seiya questionou confuso.**_

_- Há alguém mais aqui_ – **disse se colocando a frente do grupo e assumindo uma postura de defesa.**

_- Fico espantado com sua percepção cavaleiro _

Sai da total escuridão o dono da voz. Um guerreiro alto de cabelos platinados vestindo uma armadora negra ornada no peitoral e punhos por pontos que pareciam cristais.

_- Quem é você?_

_- Eu sou seu algoz, Ascritu, um dos guerreiros da noite. O único que conhecerão, pois não irão passar daqui._

_- Sinto muito desapontá-lo, mas eu tô pretendendo passar – _**Ikki, já se colocara ao lado de Shiryu.**

O guerreiro da noite passou os olhos sobre o cavaleiro de Fênix e seus lábios se abriram em um sorriso debochado e mórbido ao ver o sangue que descia pela perna dele.

_- Nem se eu o deixasse passar você iria chegar ao castelo. Você já está condenado_.

_- Ah, cala a boca. Você fala demais. E sabe o que dizem sobre quem fala demais_. – **Ikki virou-se para os demais** – _Podem ir, eu cuido disso e depois os alcanço._

_- Você é muito petulante. Já disse que ninguém passa por mim. Isso vai ser o mais longe que chegaram na floresta negra._

Seiya se interpôs

_- Você não fez uma boa escolha. Nada vai nos impedir e estamos com pressa._ – **em posição de ataque** – _Meteoro de pe......._

_O cavaleiro de Pégaso não conseguiu terminar o golpe. Ascritu jogou o manto preto que trazia preso as costas para o céu e no mesmo momento todos foram elevados como se alguém os tivesse suspendido pelo pescoço. Não podiam respirar, seus semblantes eram de total desespero em busca da menor porção de oxigênio......._


End file.
